Bloody love
by DemonoftheNight3
Summary: Amaya moves to Tokyo and becomes an agent of the best government agency, ACE. Can she handle her new target? or will he get the best of her. * Please read and review I'm not used to these types of stories so ya. thanks!


I stared in silence as I listened to the blonde, my new boss, in front of me. Her hazel eyes bore into my deep blue as she relayed my mission to me. My eyes hardened as the targets name passed her lips.

 _Sabaku no Gaara._ "You will have exactly one month to capture him." Tsunade said as she finished the briefing over his record.

"Do you doubt my skills?" I asked cooly, eyes narrowing dangerously.

"He is very dangerous Amaya. We have been after him for years. He's a _demon_ for fucks sake! It's in his name!" I scoffed at that. Sabaku No Gaara, Demon of the Desert. An S-rank criminal who murdered countless people, mainly girls, robbed a bank, stole a car, and is now rumored to be targeting the prime minister. I had been transfered from the US to here for harder missions, seeing as how japan had more criminals. After months of taking on easy missions I guess they finally trusted me enough to take on the big guy. _'More like small guy, brats only 3 inches taller than me!'_ Tsunade rolled her eyes at my childishness. She slid a manilla folder towards me and I took it while pouting. Flipping it open I studied the picture of the target clipped to the top of the page. It was a tall (not really) redhead standing on the sidewalk, phone in one hand, the other hand tucked deep in his pocket. His red hair stuck out in every different direction as if he had just been electrocuted. A small red tattoo was visible at the corner of his forhead, but the photo taker was to far away to capture it clearly. He was wearing a black t-shirt with a grey sleeveless hoodie on top and dark denim jeans. Hell this fucker was definitely my type at first glance. Wonder if he had the 50 pointer.

"...Is that eyeliner?" Black rings surrounded both his eyes, holy shit his eyes were gorgeous. I failed coloring in kindergarten so I had no Idea what color they were, but hot damn I've never seen that color as eyes before. I wanted to rip them out of his skull and keep them, they were that pretty.

"No he's an insomniac. Most of his crimes are done in the night time when his thurst for blood takes over. " I raised an eyebrow. What the fuck was this a twisted fairytale? What does he have a _"blood thirsty demon"_ inside of him?

"Well now that I know I'm taking down an emo racoon who thinks 2008 is still around, where's the survivor?" I could see a vein in Tsunades' forhead bulge at my words.

"Sasuke will show you..." She bit out with her hands on her timples. Without another word I turned on my heel and walked out, leaving the busty blonde behind as I made my way through the building looking for the duckbutt asshole.

 **LINE LINE LINE**

TSUNADE POV

I sighed as I spun around in my chair to look out the window behind my desk. Amaya had only been here 4 months, but her performance was outstanding. There were still some who were weary of her, not that anyone could blame them. A small girl suddenly shows up to our front door and says she wants to work here now and is from the CIA in America? Of course there would be suspicion.

 _FLASHBACK_ _I jumped as Shizune, my black haired assistant, came running into the office suddenly._ _"Lady Tsunade we have a situation!" I raised an eyebrow. It must have been important for her to barge in without knocking._ _"What's wrong Shizune?"_ _"There's a girl here who-" Before she could finish a small dark haired women came strolling through the open door. I could hear Naruto and Lee shouting at her from down the hall telling her to wait. She paid them no mind however and just came to a stop infront of my desk. We had a stare down as I waited for her to speak. It became clear however that she was waiting for my word. 'Well at least she has some manners' I scoffed._ _"Well who are you" I asked as Naruto and Lee finally came bursting into the room. Instead of answering her eyes just rolled to the phone on the cornor of my desk. As if on cue it rang._ _"Hello?"_ _"Ah Yes Lady Tsunade so good to hear from you!" I deadpanned at the sound of the smooth silky voice. It was Mr. Shaw, head of the CIA in the US._ _"I trust my agent has arrived at your headquarters?" I glanced at the small girl, her face gave nothing away as the silence in the room ticked on._ _"Yes she is here."_ _"Good good! May I speak with her? You can just put the phone on speaker. I'm sure everyone is curious about the newcomer!" My eyes narrowed at the girl. How did he know there were others here. I sat the phone on the table and pressed the speaker button, Mr. Shaw's smooth voice filling the silent room._ _"Speak."_ _"Ne. Amaya Tsukino reporting. I have made it to the Ace headquarters and am ready for my assignment." The girl, Amaya, said immediately. Mr. Shaw gave a hearty laugh before speaking again._ _"Well Lady Tsunade, I leave her to you." With that he hung up. I looked at Amaya, awaiting answers._ _"My name is Amaya Tsukino and as of today I will be working here."_ _"Tsk. Says who." Everyone turned at the deep voice from the door. Standing in the hall was Sasuke, Neji, kiba, Hinata, Choji, Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and Shikamaru._ _"Says me." Amaya said matter of factly before turning her back on Sasuke._ Since then Amaya had gone on numerous missions to prove her worth, but her frustration was clear. She wanted a bigger assaignment. I mentally yelled at Naruto for telling her about Gaara. The loud mouth blonde had just come back from a failed mission attempt to catch the redhead, and Amaya was there when he was briefing the other members. She had immediately asked for the case claiming she could bring him down. I don't doubt her skills, Mr. Shaw had sent a file of her record and stats. She was definitely a skilled agent, no mistake about that. She was nicknamed "Demon Dash" for it was said when she was on a case she had a stone cold heart and was like that of a demon. However when she wasn't on a case she was just as hyperactive and bubbly as Naruto. I chuckled at the thought. It was like she had two different personalities. I sighed as I watched the bustling city of Tokyo down below. Somewhere out there Gaara was planning his next attack. My eyes hardened as I thought of the last victom, a women named Kiko age 25, who had managed to escape Gaara while he was distracted by something. The poor girl was petrified and could barely talk. Even though his face was everywhere and there was a clear warning not to approach him, it seemed he was still able to charm girls into having sex with them then he would murder them. Sometimes though he opted to just rape them without warning. He mainly target young women, age ranging from 18-30, with long dark hair and a skinny frame. I bit my lip as I thought about Amaya. She fit the profile to a T. Even though she was highly skilled, I still couldn't help but worry for her safety.


End file.
